I'd Do Anything For My Family
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have horrendous consequences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consequence?
1. Midnight Talk

**I'd do anything for my family -**

**A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey.**

**Summary:**** When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have hurendous consiquences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consiquence?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. All ownership goes to the creators. I just borrowed them for a while. They will be returned safely.**

**Chater One - Midnight talk.**

**Lying in her bed, Alex watched as the numbers on her clock changed finally to 12:11. It seemed that an hour had passed as she was staring at the clock waiting for it to change, but it hadn't. She sighed. Her eyes were heavy yet they refused to close and let her fall into a deep slumber. She was worried. Her brother, Max, had changed. He was still the normal, cute Max, but he was growing more and mature by the day, and before she would know it, he'd be off on his own way soon enough. But she couldn't let him venture into the world of manhood on his own. Not letting him know what was ahead. He needed to be prepared for what he was going to face. Not that Alex, a girl, could help. She didn't know all the struggles a boy had to face. Of course it would be different if she had a little sister. She'd talk her through the usual stuff; Periods, boys, sex ect. But she had no idea what to talk to Max about. Maybe she could talk to Justin and get him to help.**

**Before she could once again try to go to sleep, her door opened. Letting a trapizium of light shine through her once pitch black room. There, in the door way, she saw him, Max. "Alex?" He opened the door a bit more, the light shining in her eyes, making her screw them up. "Oh. Sorry." Max apologized, thinking he'd woke his sister up from her sleep. **

**"What do you want, Max?" Alex sat up, rubbing her eyes trying to force them to be fully awake.**

**"I wanted to talk." He said, his tiny, guilty, smile coming into play, "But I'll come back later. Sorry for waking you up." Backing away from the door, he started to shut it, letting the light source in the room get smaller.**

**"No. It's okay, I wasn't asleep. Come in." She smiled encouraging him into the room. Reaching over, she switched the tiny bedside lamp on, knowing he was going to shut the door after himself. **

**"So..." He became nervous as he sat next to Alex in the middle of her bed. "What kept you awake?" He tried to avoid the anitial subject of why he was in the room in the first place.**

**"Me?" Max nodded at her, "I was worried."**

**"About?"**

**"About you."**

**"Me? Why me?"**

**"Becuase you're growing up to fast for your own good." He gave her a 'I'm growing up at the right pace' look. "Okay, too fast for me to keep up with you."**

**Max smiled at her, "You care?"**

**"Of course I care about you, Max. You're my little brother." Placing a comforting arm around him, she continued, "Whether you like it or not." She ruffled up his hair and place a kiss on his forhead. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"**

**He took a deep breath. Could he really disscus this kind of thing with his sister of all people? "I was just wondering... You know. About 'it'" He nervously tried to tell her, avoiding using the proper words.**

**"'it'?" Alex sighed, she didn't know what he was talking about but she hated seeing him so nervous. Suddenly she embraced him in a hug, "Just say it Max, don't worry, I'm not going to think any different of you."**

**"Sex." He looked down at his lap, his face turning a shade of pink.**

**"Oh." Alex's face screwed up. How was she going to talk to him about that? She'd never done it before and she most certantly wasn't planning on anytime soon. **

**"I'm sorry, I'll just go." He got up to leave, but felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to the bed. **

**"No, it's okay. It's just a bit unexpected. I thought you'd talk to Justin and dad about this. Not me."**

**"I'd rather not talk to dad. He'd get mum concerned and have me banned from going out if he knew. And no way would I talk to Justin. He'd give me a sex talk."**

**Alex smiled, "So you came to me. Okay then, tell me what's up and I'll try my best to help." She looked at him and saw him looking worried again so she decided to joke to lighten the mood, "Well only if it is something I can answer. It's not like I'm a boy you know!" That did it, she heard Max laugh a little. But she was he was still looking down at the matress, twidling his fingers nervously. "C'mon. Tell me." She raised his head by his chin gently so he was finally looking at her. **

**He took a deep breath before starting, "Well there is this girl. I really like her."**

**Alex knew where this was going, "And?"**

**"Well we went our the other day. On a date. And she wanted to..." He looked back down at the bed, not wanting to say it again. **

**"Did you?" Alex tried not to let out a gasp. Her brother really was growing to fast.**

**"No!" He snapped at her. Alex let out a breath of relief, "I told her no so she broke up with me. But I think I **_**loved **_**her Alex."**

**Smiling, Alex thought how sweet her brother was, she'd be lucky if she found a man as sweet as him, "Look Max, she obviously wasn't right for you. If you weren't ready and she was, she'd have waited if she loved you back. Besides, I doubt it was love. You'll know what it feels like when you get older. You'll see."**

**"I know. But I feel so lost without her. Maybe I should have just given her what she wanted. Then we'd be happy now."**

**"Would you really Max? Or would you be moping about how you lost your virginity to a girl when you didn't want to? It's better to wait until it's perfect. Besides, it was only the first date? Right?" Max replied to her with a nod, "There you have it then. There shall be no 'hanky panky' on the first date." She heard him laugh at her use of words. "Besides, I went out with Dean for a long time and we went on hundreds of dates, but I'm still a virgin. Just wait until it's right okay?" Max nodded again, it seemed like he was a bobble head in the front of a car, all he could do was nod. "Now, is this that Caitlin girl I've heard talking about you?" Max nodded again, not realising the trouble he'd put her into. Alex wasn't happy. She was breaking her brothers heart and making him do things he didn't want. That didn't sit well with her. She wasn't going to get away with it...**


	2. Confrontation

**I'd do anything for my family -**

**A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey.**

**Summary:**** When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have hurendous consiquences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consiquence?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. All ownership goes to the creators. I just borrowed them for a while. They will be returned safely.**

**Chapter Two - Confruntation**

**The ring of Alex's alarm clock echoed through her's and Max's dreams. They'd both fallen asleep as they stayed up talking all night. Alex was the first to wake up, smiling as she saw her brother sprawled ontop of the blanket of her queensized bed. Quietly, she crawled out of the blanket and tiptoed out of the room, turning the alarm clock off as she passed it. **

**All day Alex fought, restraining herself from going up to Caitlin and giving her a good ole' telling off. But now it was the end of the day, and as usual, Caitlin was hanging round the school gates with her 'friends'. She said they were her friends, but they were only using her for their own way to get popular. **

**"Caitlin!" Alex called over to her, wading her way though the gang of girls towards the leader. **

**"Go." Caitlin sent all of the other girls away so it was just her and Alex standing there. "What do you want?" She took a puff of her cigarette and then threw the bud on the floor. **

_**Trust Max to be getting used by the school slapper. **_**Alex thought. There was no way she was getting away with it now. "You!" She pointed harshly at Caitlin, her finger digging into her chest, "Better lay off Max. I can't believe you'd do something like that to him!"**

**"Like what! He's lying!" **

**That was the final straw for Alex, first she tries to force him to sleep with her and then accuses him of lying?! "This!" She reached out and slapped her so fast that the girl didn't realise what happened until a few seconds later, "is for saying my brother is lying. And this!" She slapped her again, "Is for trying to make him have sex with you. He's 14 for christ's sake!" She glared at her. **

**"Oh you just made a big mistake." Caitlin informed her. "Trust me. You better watch your back because when my brother finds out, you'll be in trouble. Big trouble!" She stormed off away from Alex. Leaving her standing there looking at her back as she speed walked away. **

**"Empty threats..." She sang after her, before making sure she'd left and walked the oposite way in the direction of the sub-station. Great! She was on closing up duty.**


	3. Threat

**I'd do anything for my family -**

**A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey.**

**Summary:**** When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have hurendous consiquences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consiquence?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. All ownership goes to the creators. I just borrowed them for a while. They will be returned safely.**

**Chapter Three - Threat**

**Finishing wiping the last few tables and placing the chairs back on top, Alex was nearly finished with her work at the substation. All she had to do now was return the magic spell book back to the lair where she took it from to do her work and turn the lights off. Smiling at her work, she put opened the lair door and walked in as quietly as possible, placing the book back on the table where it had previously lay. She re-entered the substation kitchen and closed the door behind herself before walking over to the light switch and flicking it off. Two muscle-y arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Alex laughed, thinking it was Justin. Justin? With muscles? No way! She tried to get out of the grasp to see who it was holding her, but he didn't let go. The grip became stronger. She tried to scream, but no one would have heard her. Max was out at a sleepover, Justin was doing... Whatever he did at the weekend and her parents had gone for an anneversary dinner. Leaving her, all alone to mind the substation. Suddenly, she felt a hand move off her waist and before she could run away it slapped over her mouth. She could feel his chilling breath on her neck. Whispering in a ghostly, hushed mannor, "Scream and I'll do worse than what is about to happen to you." Alex nodded, trying to figure out a way to get her wand. Her hand slipped unnoticed into her pocket to pull it out, but it was gone. **_**Shit!**_** She'd left it in the lair next to the spell book. "You think you can slap my sister and get away with it? Well think again!" He slapped her suddenly, his hands letting go of her. But she fell to the floor in pain. Vunerable. His foot crashed into her stomach, causing her to wince out in pain. "Stay quiet!" He ordered again, punching her in the face.**

**"How the hell can I when you're hitting me?" Alex mumbled, regretting it as he grabed her throat and dragged her back up the wall, suffocating her.**

**"You think I'm joking?" His chilling eyes sent shivers down her spine. She struggled to breath as he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her. "Let's see if you like what you accused my sister off!" He warned when he finally pulled away. He relesed his grip around her, causing Alex to choke for air, coughing. She groaned as he forced her back against the wall, one hand undoing his own trousers. "Stay still for me." He sent her an evil smile as he pealed her short skirt up her legs revealing her pink lace panties. "Look who else is a slag." He laughed and tried to pull them down. Alex resisted, holding her legs together to stop him. She wanted to scream out again, but her throat hurt, it was like it was closed over. All her energy was going into breathing. "Let me get them off bitch!" He slapped her, but she didn't let him get to her. "Fine then." He simply tore them so he could get acces to her.**

**Alex felt vunerable. She didn't want this. Anything but this. "Now let me in." He said, after finally freeing his own member from his trousers, yet Alex still resisted, trying to keep her legs held together to stop him. He sent a knee into her inbetwen her knees causing her to surrender and open her legs, "There we are good little slut." He thrust into her, causing her to cry out in pain as he broke her barrior. Tears fell from her eyes, all the pain she was feeling. But he didn't care, he carried on forcing himself into her, faster and faster. Finally, he was done, letting his seed lose inside her. He pulled out and pulled his pants back up. "There we go. Now you know not to mess with my sister!" He walked out of the shop, leaving Alex in tears, lying on the cold substation kitchen floor.**

**It seemed like forever before her parents had got home. Alex had already cried several times and took the pain killers to stop the pain, not that they worked. She'd took about 4 showers and yet she still felt dirty. Just the tought of his sperm floating around inside of her. It was awful. She'd tried to go to sleep but it failed when everytime she shut her eyes she could hear him. See his eyes and feel his breath on her. She'd managed to cover up the millions of bruises he'd given her and her throat had calmed down, although it still pained her to eat, speak or drink. Lying on the couch, she flipped through the hundreds of channels they had on their TV, yet nothing appealed to her. So she carried on flipping though. After changing the channel for what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and the quiet house was filled with the laughter from her mum and dad. **

**"Hey Alex." They chourused smiling at her.**

**"Hi." She said, in a sad tone. Her face was red and blotchy from all the crying she had done.**

**"Are you okay, sweetie?" Teresa, her mum, asked concerned and walked over to where Alex lay.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. You two had a good night?" She tried to change the subject.**

**"Yeah, it was great. Now what's up? We can tell you've been crying." Her mum tried to get a propper answer from Alex.**

**"Oh. Nothing. There was a sad movie on, thats all." She falsly smiled at them. "Guess I shouldn't watch them." She faked a yawn, "Guess I better be going to bed, I'm exhausted." Straining to get herself off the couch, she forced herself up through the agonising pain. Walking to the stairs. Once her back was finally turned from her parents, she held her stomach in pain trying to walk up the first step. **

**"Are you okay, Alex?" Her dad raced over to her, concerned.**

**"Yeah dad. Just women's problems." She flashed him a smile and continued to walk painfully up the stairs until she got into bed.**


	4. 1 month and 2 weeks later

**I'd do anything for my family -**

**A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey.**

**Summary:**** When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have hurendous consiquences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consiquence?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. All ownership goes to the creators. I just borrowed them for a while. They will be returned safely.**

**Chapter Four - One month 2 weeks later**

**It had been a long time since the incident with Mac (Caitlin's brother) and today Alex was begining to get her life back together. Their year had a day off for some taster day thing, and after a lot of persuading, she'd convinced Harper not to sign up to help and to go on a shopping spree instead. Unfortunatly, the day was cut short as Alex got called home by her angry parents.**

***A while earlier***

**Teresa and Jerry ran into the principles office after being called to the school because Max had gotten himself in a fight. **

**"Max! What were you thinking!" Teresa shouted at him.**

**"But -" They cut him off.**

**"We will talk when you get home young man!" Jerry warned him and lead him out of the offiice leaving Teresa to appologise to the principle.**

**"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over him."**

**"It's okay, as long as it doesn't happen again." She nodded and left the office.**

**The drive home was silent but as soon as they arrived in the house all hell broke lose, "What the hell did you punch a girl for?!" Jerry fumed and Max plonked himself on the couch. **

**"She deserved it!" Max shouted back.**

**"Don't use that tone with me!" Jerry was seriously getting wound up with his son.**

**"Jerry, go down to the substation and open up. I'll talk to Max." Teresa ordered him.**

**"But-"**

**"Go." He sighed and left the room. **

**Sitting down next to her son, Teresa tried the more soft treatment with Max, "Max, tell me what happened."**

**"We were walking through the hallway and she was calling me names because... Well that doesn't matter. So I ignored her. And then she made a comment about Alex sleeping with her brother and that she was a slag. So I hit her!" Max looked up meeting Teresa's worried face. **

**"Alex did what?!" She fumed and whipped her phone out of her pocket.**

***The normal time***

**Shutting the door, Alex placed her bag of shopping down on the table and saw her parents faces. "Hey guys. Why did you want me? Me and Harper were busy looking at some guy -" She saw Max mouthing to her to stop talking. She looked confused and walked over to the chair sitting down, "Okay. What's up?"**

**"Did you sleep with Mac Taylor?" Her face went white. **_**Shit!**_

**"No. Like hell would I sleep with him." She was avoiding their peircing glares.**

**"Just go to your room. We'll talk later." Teresa warned her daughter and Alex left the stool and walked up to her bedroom. **

**"Why did you let her off?" Jerry asked, seriously pissed off with his wife.**

**"I didn't. But if anything, she'd want to talk about it away from her Dad and little brother. It's an embarrasing thing Jerry. Just go to the substation with Max and I'll talk to her. **

**"Fine." Jerry sighed and lead Max out the door.**

**Walking slowly into Alex's room, Teresa found her fast asleep. She must have been exhausted. Teresa knew she hadn't been sleeping properly for a while now and she was glad that she was sleeping. Quietly, she shut the door and decided to leave Alex til' later.**

**3:00 am and Alex still hadn't woke up. Her mum surrendered and went to bed. But 20 mintues later Alex woke up, looking around her room dazed. She didn't know whether she was dreaming or not. But it was all so hazy. Carefully, she swung her legs off the bed and put her slippers on before walking out of her room and going up the hall. Passing her parents bedroom, she found them fast asleep. She smiled as she saw Max asleep in the bedroom across from theirs. Slowly, she reached Justin's bedroom and pushed the door open, hoping to find him awake. But he wasn't. "Damn!" She cursed a bit to loudly as he turned over after being woken up and looked at her. **

**"Hey, Alex, what are you doing?"**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**"Okay." He looked weirdly at her but welcomed her onto the bed. "Shot."**

**"Mum and dad kinda know that I slept with someone." She said.**

**"I know. I got questioned about it." He sighed, "Did you?"**

**Alex looked down, unsure, "Kinda."**

**"How can it be a 'kinda'? It's either yes or no, Alex. Yes or no!" He forcefully said, making her jump, "Sorry. I just need to know."**

**"I understand." She took a deep breath, "He raped me."**

**"What!?" Justin wasn't happy now.**

**Tears started falling out of Alex's eyes, "His sister tried to get Max to sleep with her so I warned her off him and slapped him and then he came and 'taught' me a lesson. He beat me up and raped me." She looked down again, wiping her eyes. **

**"Come here." Justin placed his arms around her hugging her, letting her cry into her. "It's gonna' be okay. We'll tell mum and dad."**

**By the time the morning came, Alex was asleep in Justin's bed while he was showering. Once he'd finished he came in and woke Alex up, telling her to go and get ready for school. She sighed and went to get ready.**

**About 30 minutes later, Justin was downstairs, trying to tell his parents what had happened. He'd only got to the point about Caitlin trying to sleep with Max when Alex came down the stairs. Her parents were to impatient to wait for the story, "Did you or didn't you sleep with him?!" Her dad thrusted the question at her. **

**"Alex. Did you?" Her mum asked, coming in on it aswell. **

**She felt overwhelmed, like she couldn't breath again. Growning even more dizzy, she fell to the ground. Everything became black.**


	5. Truth

**I'd do anything for my family -**

**A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey.**

**Summary:**** When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have hurendous consiquences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consiquence?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. All ownership goes to the creators. I just borrowed them for a while. They will be returned safely.**

**Chapter Five - Truth**

**"Your daughter and the baby are perfectly fine. She was just a bit overwhelmed that's all." The doctor informed them before leaving them in Alex's hospital room.**

**"Baby?!" Jerry fumed again, "My baby's pregnant!" **

**"I guess she did sleep with him then." Teresa finally admitted it.**

**"You think?! The slapper! She's aborting that **_**thing.**_**" **

**"Jerry, calm down. Please." Teresa pleaded with him.**

**"No I won't. She's pregnant!"**

**"Yes, we know!" Max shouted in the middle of the argument, making it escalate even more.**

**Justin couldn't take it any longer, "Guys! Shut up! She's not a slapper, Dad." He informed his father calmly.**

**"She's pregnant! That doesn't happen when you're 16 unless you are a slapper!" He shouted again.**

**"It wasn't her fault!"**

**"'It wasn't her fault.' How the fuck can't it be?! It takes two to tango."**

**"She was raped dad!" Justin shouted, the whole room dropped silent. As Alex opened her eyes.**

**"What? Where?"**

**"Oh My God! My poor baby!" Teresa wrapped her arms around Alex, sobbing. How could she let that happen to her own daughter?**

**"Don't 'my poor baby' her!" Jerry shouted again, "She's pregnant!" **

**"I'm what?!" Alex shot up in the bed even more.**

**"Yeah, the doctor told us. Congratulations, you little slag! Either you abort it, or I don't want to see you." Jerry told his daughter. He'd really changed.**

**"But Dad." She started to cry.**

**"Jerry! Get the hell out. If that's what you think then I don't want to see you again."**


	6. Pain

**I'd do anything for my family -**

**A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey.**

**Summary:**** When Max comes to Alex with a problem, she is forced to act upon it as a sister. But things turn bad and have hurendous consiquences for her. Will she give in and let Max suffer or face the consiquence?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. All ownership goes to the creators. I just borrowed them for a while. They will be returned safely.**

**Chapter Six - Pain**

**7 months since that day and Jerry hadn't spoke to Alex properly. He still saw Max, much to Teresa's protests, but she couldn't keep him from seeing his own dad. Alex was now heavily pregnant. She'd just be coming up to her due date in a few weeks. Much to Teresa's surprise, she knew teenagers don't normally carry to term, yet Alex was managing it fine. Today she started having a few niggles, nothing big. Nothing she thought she should tell her mum about. They were probably just cramps. But slowly, one by one, they were getting more and more painful and harder for her to hide. **

**Dinner time and everyone was sat at the sofa's watching some rubbish that Justin had chose on the TV. Alex happily ate. She was greatful her morning sickness had gone. Now she could eat all she liked and thanks to cravings (and Max) she ate a hell of a lot of weird things. Reaching forward over her stomach, Alex placed her empty plate on the table and picked up her glass, finding it empty. **_**Damn!**_** "I'm getting a drink, anyone want one?" She asked, trying her best to stand up.**

**"I'll get it." Justin stood up taking his and Alex's glasses with him, "Anyone else?" He received a no thanks and went to fill the cups. **

**Sitting on the couch next to her mum, Alex felt another little niggle coming on. When they first started they felt like what it felt like now, just a little bit of a tickle, but she soon learnt that that doesn't last as it starts like that and grows into pain. She bit her lip letting out a slight groan with it, but it was becoming increasingly worse, she put a hand on her stomach and held her breath to hide the pain. Her mum had saw all the actions and knew them when she first spotted them. Soothingly, she placed her hand on Alex's back and rubbed up and down, "Breath baby. Deep breaths." She instructed. **

**Justin and Max watched confused as to what was going on. But as soon as the contraction finished Alex let out the breath she was still holding in and relaxed back into the couch, "When did the contractions start sweetie?" She placed a hand on her arm.**

**"This morning, at school." Alex thought back to her first contraction.**

***Flashback***

**Throwing on the last of her clothes, Alex threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, her hand placed on her bump that was just visible through her lilac maternity top. Waiting for her at the bottomn of the stairs were Justin and Max, obviously wanting to go to school but she was holding them up. **

**"Hey!" Justin smiled, helping her down the last two steps and taking her bag.**

**"God I love being pregnant. It's like I've enslaved Justin." She and Max laughed and Justin smiled, rolling his eyes.**

**"C'mon." He smiled and lead them out of the house, waving goodbye to their mum as she shouted goodbye to them. **

**The school halls were busy and crowded like usual, everyone meeting their friends and gossiping about what they'd done the night before. The bell rang suddenly and Alex gave up on looking for Harper as she walked into her homeroom. Like usual there were the comments, but she'd grown used to them.**

**"Good morning. And today we have several announcements..." The teacher droned on about new clubs and things that were going on. Jumping slightly in her seat at the back of the classroom, her hand flew to her stomach. It felt like she had almost butterflies in her stomach, with an after of a tingle of pain.**

**"Alex Russo?" The teacher repeated for the 3rd time.**

**She snapped her head to look at her, "Huh?"**

**"You're wanted at the principle's office."**

**Standing up, Alex let out a small 'whoop de do!' before leaving to go to the office.**

***End of flashback***

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Teresa asked concerned.**

**"I didn't think it mattered. I thought they were false ones. Or a kick." She smiled.**

**"Okay baby. We'll get Justin to get the hospital bag and we'll get going, okay?" Alex nodded as Justin raced upstairs to get the bag.**

**The hospital was full of screaming women in labour, it really was scaring Alex. She didn't want to go through that. But unfortunatly, she was going to and it was going to be pretty soon. "Hey, Alex. We're just going to check how far along you are. This may feel uncomfortable, but bear it. Okay?" She received a nod and proceeded to check how far along Alex was. "I'd say you were only about 2 centemeters dialated at the most." She sighed, "With most cases we send them home and tell them to come when the contractions are quite close. Does that sound okay?" Alex nodded again, going through another contraction getting coached by her mum. **

**8 am and Alex, Max and Justin would usually be setting of to school about now, instead, Max and Justin were trying to sleep and Alex was sitting exhausted in her bed. The contractions were getting worse and gradually close together. Next to her on the bed sat her mum, trying to ease her with each pain. "Mom? Why does it feel like I've wet myself?" Alex asked, bewildered.**

**"It's okay Alex, just get out of the bed for me." She helped her daughter up onto the tile floor just incase. "I'll be two seconds." Fastly she raced to the bathroom and found a towel on the rack, she raced back with it. "Stand on this, it'll be okay." Alex nodded. **

**About 10 minutes later and Alex had changed her clothes and was perched on the end of her bed, trying to keep her scream hushed as she had a contraction. "Okay, sweetie, you're doing great. After this one we'll go back. Yeah?"**

**"Okay." Alex sat back up the contraction ending. **

**"Push for me Alex, push." The midwife incouraged her as Alex heaved herself into the 7th push. "You need to try harder otherwise this is going to be a worse job." On her next contraction, Alex gave it all she had, "Okay, it's crowning." She smiled at Alex, "Keep that up and you'll have your baby in no time." Another contraction came and Alex tried her best again, this time pushing the baby's head out. "Okay, I can tell you're troubling. So I'm gonna' try and help. But only as much as I can, most of the work's still up to you." Before she finished, Alex had another contraction and pushed, the midwife supporting the baby and gently trying to ease it out without causing distress to the mother of the baby. "Okay. Only about 2 more like that and you'll get to meet you baby." She smiled and held the baby as it slowly slid out, Alex putting all her effort into it, "There we go." She said as the baby slid out, she placed it on Alex's stomach and smiled as the baby howeled, "You did great. Want to meet your daughter?" She asked.**

**"It's a girl?" The midwife nodded. A smile started to grow on Alex's lips as they cut the cord and wrapped her baby girl up in a blanket to give to her. **

**"Here." She took her and smiled.**

**"Hello Angel." She let her hold her finger. **

**"Right, we need to give her to the nurses to get a proper check, but you'll get her back in a few minutes, but right now we've got a placenta to deliver."**

**"I'm an uncle!" Max smiled as he walked into the room, Justin behind him with about 6 different 'It's a girl!' ballons and about a dozen pink teddy's. **

**"So where is the little princess'?" You could tell she was going to be spoiled already. Justin set everything down on the table and put the ballons next to the bed.**

**"Right here." A nurse smiled as she wheeled in a tiny case with the little girl wrapped up inside of it. **

**"She's adorable." Justin smiled as he saw a glimpse of his neice.**

**"She's doing great at the minute, but we'll need to keep checking her regularly." Alex nodded and the nurse walked out, "good luck." She left the room.**

**Carefully, Alex picked the pink bundle up and cradled her close to her chest, "Hello, I'm your mummy, yes I am." She smiled and let her grip her finger again.**

**"Do we have a name for her?" Her mum asked as she leaned over and looked at her.**

**"Yeah, we need to give her a good name. Anything better than Peppe or Alexandra." Justin commented, now sitting on the end of the bed.**

**Alex laughed, "Peppe. I love that name. It's so funny." She laughed again.**

**"I've got it!" Max exclaimed from standing in the doorway, "We call her..." He paused, "Max!"**

**Everyone looked at him like he was stupid, "No, Max. No. Besides, I have a perfect name for her." Alex smiled**

**"Go on." Everyone tried to get her to say the name.**

**"Carter. " She smiled.**

**"Carter, oh please!" Justin laughed, "Isn't that a boy's name?!"**

**"So?" Justin shrugged, "Carter Maddison Russo it is then. Do you like that angel?" Carter started to screw her face up like she was going to cry, "Okay then, it that a no? Because I'm all out of names otherwise."**

**"No. It's perfect hunny. I think she's hungry." Teresa told her daughter.**

**"Oh!" Alex looked confused, "What do I do?"**

**"Brestfeed or bottle feed?" Alex looked bewildered, "Okay then, since she's gonna cry any second, brestfeed. Boys, could you." She signaled towards the door.**

**"Sure." Both boys left the room.**


End file.
